


Po drugiej stronie lustra

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Ripper Street
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: Zdarzają się chwile, kiedy Mathilda Reid widuje tamte kobiety, zapamiętane z fotografii ojca: przychodzą do niej nocami, stukają w okna, a zbyt blade dłonie nerwowo tańczą po szybach, rysując tuż przed jej oczami nieistniejące obrazy. Żadna z odwiedzających nie wydaje się groźna: chyba nawet chciałyby coś powiedzieć, może ostrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale kiedy otwierają usta, nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nic dziwnego, myśli Mathilda, kiedy zauważa ich poranione szyje. Podwójne uśmiechy na rozciętych gardłach mówią wszystko to, czego nie są w stanie wyrazić słowami.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromeda Mirtle and Tina Latawiec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andromeda+Mirtle+and+Tina+Latawiec).



_Mój ojcze, mój ojcze, czyś tego nie słuchał,  
co Kruk mi obiecał, naszeptał do ucha?_ *

 

Czasem – tylko czasem – nadchodzą takie momenty, w których oba światy przenikają się ze sobą, nałożone jeden na drugi; wystarczy zbyt gwałtownym ruchem ręki rozedrzeć ten z wierzchu, cienki jak kawałek japońskiej bibuły, żeby pod spodem odkryć kolejny: malunek ciemnym tuszem na grubym arkuszu tektury. I wcale nie potrzeba słów, żeby zrozumieć tę historię. Kruk i Dziewczyna. Mathilda Reid i Mathilda Drummond. Whitechapel i Tam.

Zły Król zabierze moje skrzydła, muszę wrócić do kokonu, inaczej już nigdy nie polecę, opowiada pannie Susan i to jest wersja, którą usłyszy Edmund Reid, wersja, którą usłyszą wszyscy inni. Tłumaczy wystarczająco, żeby potrafili zgadnąć, co się stało, i może nawet mają po części rację, kiedy próbują domyślić się reszty. Ale nic nie jest tak proste, jak chciałaby doktor Amelia Frayn; bo mapy innych krain są zupełnie różne od map Londynu i nie każdy potrafi rozpoznać chociaż odblask świata Tam.

A przecież tak niewiele trzeba, żeby biel japońskiej bibuły zmieszała się z czernią tuszu. Zły Król we wspomnieniach Mathildy ma przygarbioną sylwetkę Edmunda Reida, inspektora Whitechapel, to prawda; ale i długie, ciemne włosy, w których lśnią pojedyncze nitki siwizny. Może to ten mrok wydaje się tak zaraźliwy, że odbiera jej możliwość widzenia barw: bo kiedy Mathilda wreszcie wynurza się z kokonu, jej skrzydła są czarne i pierzaste i przypominają bardziej skrzydła ptaka niż motyla.

*

Spadanie w głąb lustra wody wydaje się trwać w nieskończoność. To dziwne, myśli Mathilda Reid, dziwne, jak bardzo rozciąga się czas między jednym a drugim oddechem, między powietrzem a wodą w nozdrzach. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem, i nie wiem, co się dzieje. Więc tak wygląda dno Tamizy, tatusiu? Drzewa i ruiny, i kamienne ścieżki?

Biała, haftowana sukienka jest sucha i czysta, tylko odrobinę zmięta; musiała wygnieść się gdzieś na pokładzie Dumy Wapping, może wtedy, kiedy próbowała przecisnąć się jak najdalej od ojca, jak najdalej od niebezpieczeństwa. Trudno. Mathilda strzepuje fałdy sukienki i odkasłuje, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy: wyzywająco, nie jak grzeczna, dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka, córka inspektora Edmunda Reida, ale jak dorosła kobieta z najciemniejszych zaułków Whitechapel, z Osborn Street, Dutfield’s Yard i Buck’s Row. Widywała takie niejeden raz: niektóre zapadły w jej pamięć o wiele bardziej niż inne. 

– Jak? – pyta, nie dodając nic więcej; tak naprawdę nie jest nawet pewna, jak ująć w słowa to, czego nie potrafi zrozumieć. Ale mężczyzna odczytuje jej wątpliwości, może nawet aż za dobrze.

– Woda będzie bramą, przez którą przejdziesz, dziewczyno. To stara angielska magia.

– Nie chcę nigdzie przechodzić – protestuje Mathilda. – Pozwól mi wrócić, proszę.

– Jeszcze nie czas. – Ciemne, dzikie spojrzenie spod ronda kapelusza. – Tak mówi przepowiednia.

*

Król – jeśli jest nim rzeczywiście – wygląda raczej jak włóczęga, nosi czarny płaszcz rodem z najgorszych zakamarków Whitechapel i stary, zniszczony kapelusz. W całej jego postaci tkwi coś, co sprawia, że gdy Mathilda Reid próbuje wyobrazić sobie jego królestwo, myśli o dwóch kobietach, których zdjęcia znalazła kiedyś przez przypadek w gabinecie ojca. A spojrzenie Króla wydaje się tak drapieżne, że Mathilda ma ochotę sięgnąć dłońmi pod białą, haftowaną sukienkę, żeby upewnić się, czy nie krwawi jak one.

– Powinnam się ciebie bać, prawda?

– Jestem Krukiem. – Uśmiech jest wilczy, nie ptasi, a głos ochrypły jak skrzek drapieżnika. – Widziałem już takie jak ty, dziewczyno. Nie jesteś pierwsza.

– Tam były dwie kobiety. – Mathilda drży lekko i gniecie w palcach fałdy sukienki. – Dwie kobiety na zdjęciach w gabinecie. Wiedziałeś o tym?  
Wie, że nie powinna była tego mówić, ale ciekawość jest silniejsza od lęku: serce wali jak szalone, dłoń zaciska się na białym hafcie. Odpowiedz mi, proszę. Wiem, że to ważne.

– Tamte też znałem – mruczy Król i marszczy brwi. W ciemnych tęczówkach odbija się twarz Mathildy, lustra oczu migoczą podwójnie złowrogim blaskiem.

*

Zdarzają się chwile, kiedy Mathilda Reid widuje tamte kobiety, zapamiętane z fotografii ojca: przychodzą do niej nocami, stukają w okna, a zbyt blade dłonie nerwowo tańczą po szybach, rysując tuż przed jej oczami nieistniejące obrazy. Żadna z odwiedzających nie wydaje się groźna: chyba nawet chciałyby coś powiedzieć, może ostrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale kiedy otwierają usta, nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nic dziwnego, myśli Mathilda, kiedy zauważa ich poranione szyje. Podwójne uśmiechy na rozciętych gardłach mówią wszystko to, czego nie są w stanie wyrazić słowami.

Kobiety bez imion, tylko z ciałami i historiami niemożliwymi do rozszyfrowania, wydają się tak bardzo niepewne, gdy wyjdą poza labirynt ciasnych uliczek Whitechapel. Ja też czuję się zagubiona, chciałaby wykrzyknąć Mathilda, choć nie jest pewna, czy to jawa, czy sen. Jest więcej bram, dziewczyno, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić, powiedział jej Król: zwierciadło Tamizy, strugi londyńskiego deszczu, zabrudzone lustro w przedpokoju jej rodzinnego domu. A jeśli lustro, to dlaczego nie i okna?

Czasem, gdy widzi te dwie kobiety, podchodzi do okna i dotyka szyby; ich palce z dwóch stron obejmują taflę, jakby tylko cienka warstewka szkła oddzielała dziewczynę od niebezpieczeństw dorosłości, warstewka szkła jak granica między Whitechapel a Tam. W świetle księżyca dłonie Mathildy drżą jak skrzydła w locie; skrzydła motyla, a nie kruka.

*

Ręce ojca są pokryte czernią, jakby zanurzył je w kałuży pełnej błota, grymas w kącikach ust upodabnia go do drapieżnika; jak mogła nie zauważyć tego wcześniej? Edmund Reid, inspektor policji Whitechapel, wcale nie przypomina już dobrego rodzica, za którego miała go do tej pory. A kiedy pochyla się nad notatkami, przypomina jej ptaka skulonego nad okrwawionym strzępem mięsa – co w gruncie rzeczy nie jest tak bardzo oddalone od prawdy – i Mathilda Reid nie ma wcale ochoty spędzać z nim więcej czasu, niż to konieczne.

– Musisz popłynąć statkiem z tatusiem, Mathildo.

– Nie chcę – upiera się, choć sama nie jest pewna, skąd bierze się ta niechęć: od kiedy znalazła zdjęcia w gabinecie ojca, wolałaby uciec jak najdalej od domu. Ale tak naprawdę istnieje mnóstwo innych rzeczy, których nie chce, a które każą jej robić, więc ostatecznie poddaje się i próbuje nie myśleć o dwóch kobietach, których zdjęcia ojciec chowa w swoim gabinecie. Słuchaj tatusia, Mathildo, pamiętaj. Więc jest piękny wrześniowy dzień, Duma Wapping kołysze się na falach Tamizy, a Mathilda Reid uśmiecha się sztywno, strzepuje fałdy białej, haftowanej sukienki i ostrożnie wchodzi na pokład.

Teraz dobrze. Wszystkie grzeczne dziewczynki słuchają swoich tatusiów, Mathildo.

– Nie powinnaś wracać, jeszcze nie – mówi Król surowo i przez jedną jedyną chwilę brzmi prawie jak Edmund Reid, więc Mathilda zostaje.

*

Bywa, że Król wydaje się samotny. To zaskakujące, jak wiele da się wyczytać z twarzy przeoranej magią i zmarszczkami, w której gwałtowność dzikiego ptaka miesza się z nieoczekiwaną rezygnacją: to nie samotność zbrodniarza ani mordercy, ale cień tajemnicy, takiej, która przyciąga kobiety dokładnie tak samo, jak światło przyciąga nocne motyle.

Tajemnice są po to, żeby je rozwiązywać: niektórzy mają to we krwi. A Mathilda ma w sobie nieposkromioną ciekawość, ciekawość Edmunda Reida, tę samą, która i jej ojca niejeden raz zawiodła na manowce. Grzeczne dziewczynki nie zadają zbyt wielu pytań, tylko starannie wygładzają fałdy sukienek i posłusznie składają ręce, jak oczekują inni, ale tu nie ma przecież innych. Jest tylko Kruk, który wydaje się bawić jej rosnącym tupetem, jakby zachęcał ją do przesuwania granic strachu, i Mathilda ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważa, że coraz bardziej podoba się jej ta gra między nimi, gra, w której drapieżnik na chwilę zamienia się miejscami z ofiarą, a sekrety jeden po drugim wyciąga się na światło dzienne. Dlatego szuka Kruka w kolejnych pytaniach, które coraz prościej jej zadawać, jakby rozmawiała z własnym ojcem.

– Jak ci na imię? – rzuca wreszcie, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.

Dostaje ją, owszem. Ale język Kruka nie nawykł do zwykłych, ludzkich imion, więc Mathilda słyszy tylko krótki, gardłowy odgłos z ochrypłym „j” na początku, John albo Jack, chociaż tak naprawdę nie jest pewna: zresztą czy to może mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Król albo Kruk** to też prawie ten sam dźwięk, jak ostrzegawczy krzyk, kiedy zbliża się napastnik, pojedyncze otwarcie dzioba, gdy wyczuwa się niebezpieczeństwo; liczy się czucie, nie zrozumienie. Słowa tak naprawdę nie istnieją.

*

– Woda będzie bramą, przez którą przejdziesz, dziewczyno.

Kiedy Mathilda Reid kiwa głową, zauważa w długich, czarnych włosach Króla pojedyncze nitki siwizny. Ile to czasu, myśli; tydzień, dwa? Czy o wiele więcej?

– Wyławiają z Tamizy niechciane rzeczy. Wyłowią i ciebie.

– Jestem niechciana? – Cienkie brwi ściągają się kapryśnie. Może to jest ten moment, kiedy dojrzałość po raz pierwszy zastępuje dzieciństwo, a dla dorosłych kraina Tam wygląda zupełnie inaczej; kobiety z fotografii Edmunda Reida przekroczyły ten próg z podwójnymi uśmiechami zastygłym na martwych twarzach i krwawymi ranami w dole brzucha.

Król patrzy na nią uważnie, a wyraz ciemnych oczu wydaje się nie do rozszyfrowania.

– To nieistotne. – Kładzie dłoń na jej czole. – I tak zapomnisz.

Ale niektóre zaklęcia nie działają tak, jak powinny. Pietruszka, szałwia, rozmaryn, tymianek, zapach ziół potrafi stłumić wszystko, o czym nie powinno się pamiętać, to stara angielska magia, może starsza od Kruka; ale nie zatrze rzeczy, o których pamiętać należy. I chociaż Mathilda Reid zapomina, co dokładnie zdarzyło się Tam, twarz Króla, wyryta na zawsze pod powiekami, miesza się z twarzą ojca, dwa obrazy jak dwie karty papieru nałożone jedna na drugą, malunek ciemnym tuszem pod warstwą japońskiej bibuły.

To wtedy zaczyna rozumieć, że Kruk tak naprawdę jest tylko człowiekiem; bo pod aurą magii wciąż tkwią ludzkie potknięcia i słabości, których nie zniweczy żadne zaklęcie.

*

Z Tamizy wydobywa się i skarby, i dziwadła, od starych kubków po zwierzęce truchła. Część przedmiotów wraca do wody zaraz po wyłowieniu, płyńcie tam, skąd przyszłyście, i sprowadźcie mi wreszcie coś porządnego, mamrocze pod nosem Horace Buckley zaklęcie londyńskiej biedoty: przez chwilę wygląda złowieszczo jak każdy inny padlinożerca. Ale na widok przemoczonej i bladej z zimna Mathildy nie mówi nic, nie oddaje jej rzece, tylko unosi dziewczynę w ramionach, a szczuplutkie ręce zaciskają się mocno wokół jego szyi.

– Jak ci na imię, kochanie?

– Skrzydła – szepce Mathilda. – Skrzydła.

Przez pierwszy tydzień nie mówi nic innego. Nie ma Londynu, Whitechapel ani Tamizy, nie ma nawet małego pokoiku pod schodami, ciasnego, ale przytulnego; są tylko sny, sny pełne ostrych dziobów i pierzastych skrzydeł. Więc, choć nie znają się na magii jak Król, Horace i Clara Buckleyowie zaklinają jej koszmary nadmiarem słów i barw: zobacz, motyle, kochanie, to motyle, a nie żadne kruki, mówią i pokazują jej kolejne martwe, poprzekłuwane szpilkami owady. Mathilda nie chce patrzeć, to prawie jak zdjęcia w gabinecie; ale Buckley naciska i wtedy wreszcie ulega: grzeczne dziewczynki słuchają swoich tatusiów, a teraz to on jest przecież jej ojcem, nie ma Króla i nie ma Edmunda Reida, zaklęcie sprawia, że cienka warstwa rzeczywistości jak japońska bibuła zakrywa wszystko to, co było Tam. 

Ledwo widoczne zarysy wspomnień nie wystarczą, żeby rozproszyć jej niepokój. Więc wygładza fałdy sukienki i skupia się na skrzydłach: błoniastych, nie pierzastych. Zapomina, jak kazał Król, jak każą Buckleyowie. Jestem motylem, nie krukiem. Moje skrzydła będą tęczowe, nie czarne.

*

Z biegiem czasu przychodzą kolejne odpowiedzi: logiczne i spójne, mają w sobie coś krzepiącego, co sprawia, że mrok rozprasza się odrobinę. Ale niepokój wciąż jest zbyt silny i Mathilda Reid nie potrafi do końca uwierzyć słowom panny Susan: bo każda Królowa ma swojego Króla, a każdy Kruk swoją Dziewczynę. To stara angielska magia, dwie warstwy nałożone jedna na drugą, rzeczywistość i jej podszewka: wystarczy zedrzeć pierwszą, żeby tuż pod spodem odnaleźć tę zupełnie inną. 

Może dlatego, kiedy Edmund Reid nalega, żeby wyruszyli w podróż, Mathilda wie już, że nie wolno jej protestować. W oczach inspektora maluje się niepokój zapędzonego w kąt zwierzęcia, a wszystkie grzeczne dziewczynki słuchają swoich tatusiów.

I przez jakiś czas wszystko dzieje się jak w starej ludowej piosence, morga ziemi między morską wodą a wybrzeżem i bukiety pełne ziół zbieranych gdzieś na wrzosowiskach; a Mathilda Reid uczy się kochać Hampton-on-Sea, bo przypomina jej o wszystkim, co było Tam. Łatwiej jest kochać mgliste wspomnienie Kruka niż obecność ojca, nawet jeśli obie twarze zlewają się w jeden obraz: zaklęcie nieobecnego jest trwalsze niż codzienność w małej, niszczejącej powoli wiosce. Czas przesypuje się przez palce jak nadmorski piasek.

Ale żadne wspomnienie nie zaciera się tak łatwo, jak chciałby tego Król, a dzieci Whitechapel mają Londyn na zawsze wypisany we krwi. Więc Mathilda czuje, jak jej świat rozpada się na dwie części, jak kawałek japońskiej bibuły nałożony na wysmarowany ciemnym tuszem arkusz tektury, i wystarczy zeskrobać cienką warstwę piasku z plaży Hampton-on-Sea, żeby tuż pod nią odnaleźć dno Tamizy i ponure zaułki wypełnione cockneyem.

*

Czasem zjawiają się ludzie, którzy wydają się wiedzieć coś na temat Króla, och, nie udają jak panna Susan – Mathilda Reid wspomina jej grę z niechęcią i wstydem, bo jak mogła chociaż przez chwilę uwierzyć, że panna Susan o obcym akcencie, cielesna i materialna, potrafi przejść przez lustro wody, ba, rozpoznać chociaż odblask świata Tam? – ale mają w sobie dotknięcie, skazę. Nie widać jej na pierwszy rzut oka, skądże; można za to instynktownie wyczuć ją w pochyleniu głowy, w zgięciu pleców: cień drugiej strony lustra wody. Dlatego Mathilda szuka tych ludzi, ile starczy jej sił, szuka tak zawzięcie, jakby szukała samego Kruka.

Więc jest profesor Dodgson, dziwny, nieśmiały profesor Dodgson, który czasem wydaje się widzieć o wiele więcej, niż wskazuje na to zapięta pod szyję koszula i zmęczone, opadające powieki, wątły profesor Dodgson, którego sylwetka zaciera się w jej oczach jak naszkicowana na kawałku cienkiej japońskiej bibuły i Mathilda zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej rozmówca nie przeżyje kolejnej zimy.

– Jest więcej bram, panno Reid, niż może to sobie pani wyobrazić. To stara angielska magia.

Mniejsza o królicze nory, ale lustra, tak, lustra są czymś, o czym mówił Król, dlatego Mathilda słucha z uwagą, a potem ogląda zdjęcia małych dziewczynek, piękne i pasujące raczej Tam niż do Anglii, i tak różne od tego, co znalazła w gabinecie ojca.

Piętnaście lat to zbyt wiele, żeby móc wrócić: Mathilda zbyt dobrze wie, że krwawa rana w dole brzucha odnawia się co miesiąc, odkąd opuściła Tam. W milczeniu kręci głową, a czoło profesora Dodgsona przecina pojedyncza pionowa zmarszczka.

– Wygląda pani o wiele młodziej, naprawdę.

*

Mathilda Drummond doskonale pamięta, jak umarła jej matka.

Tak naprawdę sama nie za bardzo zdaje sobie sprawę, skąd wzięła się ta pamięć. Ktoś musiał opowiedzieć jej o godzinach szaleństwa i rozpaczy, o czarnych, zapiętych pod szyję sukniach i obnażonych udach, na pewno, ale kto? Nie Edmund Reid, oczywiście, choć może byłby w stanie to zrobić, gdyby tylko wiedział; ale dobre żony nie obarczają mężów swoją obecnością, nawet kiedy popadają w obłąkanie, i czegokolwiek domyśla się inspektor, nigdy nie dowie się prawdy. Nie mógł tego zrobić i Samuel, skromny, niepewny Samuel. Może usłyszała tę opowieść od Króla, gdzieś po drugiej stronie lustra wody; może przyniosła ją któraś z dwóch niemych kobiet. Musiała usłyszeć ją Tam: przecież to Kruk zachęcał ją do wyciągania sekretów na światło dzienne.

Tylko druga strona wie o wszystkim i czeka, aż niektóre tajemnice wyjdą na jaw. Nie trzeba się spieszyć. Piętnastoletnia Mathilda Reid wygląda jak dziewięciolatka, kiedy wynurza się z piwnicy Buckleyów, zupełnie jakby wszystko, co zdarzyło się w międzyczasie, było tylko kolejnym snem. Rzeczywistość i jej podszewka, zbyt ciężko odróżnić jedną od drugiej.

Mathilda Drummond jest dobrą żoną, oczywiście, ale brakuje jej pokory: broni ciemności wstępu do domu i nie pozwala Samuelowi zbyt mocno zagłębiać się w kolejnych śledztwach ani tym bardziej badać w domu archiwum Edmunda Reida.

– Wystarczy – mówi ze ściągniętymi brwiami. – Nie przynoś pracy do domu, Samuelu.

Zbyt dobrze wie, dlaczego Emily Reid oszalała. Dlaczego snuła się po uliczkach Whitechapel, zaglądając przez cudze okna i stukając w cudze szyby bez śladu uśmiechu na bladej twarzy. Dlaczego przez wiele miesięcy nie zdejmowała żałobnych sukien i dlaczego potem, kiedy popadła w obłąkanie, jej ciało niemal co noc otwierało się dla obcych mężczyzn, choć przecież między jej nogami nie było ani śladu krwi. 

Wszystko zaczęło się od zdjęć, które otworzyły przed Mathildą Reid bramę Tam.

*

Istnieją mapy Edmunda Reida, które prowadzą do innych krain, o wiele mroczniejszych, niż zdarzyło się jej kiedykolwiek oglądać. Z biegiem lat coraz silniej uświadamia sobie, że może światy londyńskiej policji są ciemniejsze i bardziej krwawe niż królestwo Kruka. To stara angielska magia, labirynt uliczek Whitechapel, Osborn Street, Dutfield’s Yard i Buck’s Row: łatwo tam wejść, ale o wiele trudniej uciec. A kiedy Samuel odwraca się na krześle, trącone nieostrożnym ruchem papiery sypią się z biurka na podłogę i Mathilda Drummond rozpoznaje pismo ojca, wąskie i lekko pochylone w lewo: to nic dziwnego, myśli. Inspektor Edmund Reid powrócił do Hampton-on-Sea, ale jego dziedzictwo wciąż żyje w Whitechapel. Archiwum notatek, zdjęć i map, którym zajmuje się Samuel. Dwie kobiety z podwójnymi uśmiechami na rozciętych gardłach i dziecięce wspomnienia o Kruku i Dziewczynie.

– Pozwól mi wrócić, proszę – mruczy, wodząc palcem po mapie. Ale rozsądek mówi jej to wszystko, czego może nigdy nie usłyszy od Króla. Nie powinnaś wracać, jeszcze nie.

– To stare sprawy. Nierozwiązane. – Samuel przygryza wąsa, nie patrząc żonie w oczy. – Zapadł się pod ziemię albo uciekł na drugą stronę lustra, lepsze wyjaśnienie nie istnieje. Cokolwiek myślał o tym twój ojciec. To musiała być jakaś magia.

Magia, tak, magia Króla, wody i bram, chciałaby odpowiedzieć. Ale w tym samym momencie mała Alice Drummond wychyla ciekawską główkę zza spódnicy matki, a Mathilda przypomina sobie profesora Dodgsona i czuje nagły strach. Opiekuńczym gestem opiera dłonie na ramionach dziewczynki.

– Nie przynoś do domu tych map i zdjęć, Samuelu. Ona nie może ich zobaczyć.

Głos Mathildy Drummond brzmi ochryple jak krzyk drapieżnika.

*

Mała Alice Drummond wciąż ma książki, które profesor Dodgson wiele lat temu, tuż przed śmiercią, dał Mathildzie na pamiątkę. Czyta je z wypiekami na twarzy i czasem opowiada o świecie Tam, o kartach, flamingach i grze w krokieta, o szachach i lustrach, och, przede wszystkim o lustrach, ale nigdy nie wspomina o czarnych skrzydłach i schrypniętym głosie. Mathilda Reid słucha opowieści córki, patrzy, jak jej oczy lśnią z przejęcia, i czasem czuje, jak do jej serca wkrada się chłód. W takich chwilach wspomnienia mieszają się z teraźniejszością, a rzeczywistość z marzeniami; powraca wspomnienie złego Króla o przygarbionej sylwetce Edmunda Reida, inspektora Whitechapel, i długich, czarnych włosach, w których lśnią pojedyncze nitki siwizny. To stare sprawy. Nierozwiązane.

– Mam dla ciebie baśń, kochanie – mówi Mathilda i przypomina sobie wszystko, słowa, obrazy i łzy wypływają z niej niemożliwą do powstrzymania ulewą, mokre oczy i mokre policzki, woda będzie bramą, przez którą przejdziesz, dziewczyno, pamiętaj.

– Dlaczego płaczesz, mamusiu?

Żadna odpowiedź na to pytanie nie byłaby wystarczająco dobra: można tylko pokręcić głową i udawać, że przecież nic się nie dzieje, że to tylko katar, że coś wpadło do oka. Ale każda Dziewczyna ma w sobie wystarczająco dużo mądrości, żeby odnaleźć ślady Kruka wszędzie tam, gdzie się pojawia, i może dlatego mała Alice Drummond strzepuje fałdy białej, haftowanej sukienki i wdrapuje się matce na kolana. Mathilda czuje, że szczuplutkie ręce zaciskają się wokół jej szyi, i śpiewa, śpiewa starą ludową piosenkę o pietruszce i szałwii, o rozmarynie i tymianku. O Kruku i Dziewczynie. Słuchaj mamusi, Alice.

Już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

*

W ciemną jesienną noc pioruny huczą nad Londynem, a strugi deszczu przelewają się rynsztokami Whitechapel. Mathilda Drummond jest dobrą żoną, broni ciemności wstępu do domu, a wszystko, co złe, zostaje na zewnątrz, za szybą. Dom jest bezpieczny; jasna główka Alice i jej biała sukienka niemal lśnią na tle ciężkich, dębowych mebli, rozpraszając mrok.

A potem słychać stukanie do drzwi, pospieszne i naglące.

– Pani Drummond – dyszy posłaniec. – Samuel...

Opowieść jest nieskładna i chaotyczna, tak chaotyczna, że nie pasuje do ich uporządkowanego świata: warstwa japońskiej bibuły zdziera się pod słowami posłańca, odsłaniając malunek ciemnym tuszem na grubym arkuszu tektury. Czerń przez chwilę ogarnia całą jej przyszłość, więc Mathilda Drummond wybiega z domu i pędzi ulicami Whitechapel, aż braknie jej tchu: podkasana spódnica wyślizguje się z palców, a przemoknięte buciki stukają o bruk nierównym, poszarpanym rytmem, Samuel – szpital – natychmiast – już! Mała uliczka, Buck’s Row, zaledwie dwieście jardów od Royal London Hospital, jest nieoświetlona i nieprzyjazna, ale dobra żona nie boi się żadnych demonów, o nie, zresztą wszystkie demony zostały Tam, pod czujnym okiem Króla, prawda? I nagle Mathilda słyszy gardłowy ptasi krzyk, a jej buciki chwieją się na wilgotnym bruku i po obcasy nurzają w kałuży. Błysk noża i błysk deszczówki, przez chwilę trudno rozróżnić, gdzie kończy się stal, a zaczyna woda. Podwójny uśmiech na rozciętym gardle i krwawe rany w dole brzucha, zupełnie jak fotografie ze starego policyjnego archiwum. Pamiętasz je na pewno, te dwie kobiety za szybą, Mathildo Drummond, Mathildo Reid.

*

Spadanie w głąb lustra wody wydaje się trwać w nieskończoność. To stara angielska magia.

– Tęskniłem – mówi ochryple Król.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* Autorka przeprasza Goethego za bezwstydną parafrazę, ale tak być musiało.  
** Autorka w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę, że podobna gra słów jest możliwa tylko w języku polskim. Czytelnikom wyczulonym na język angielski proponuje zastąpić ją parą słów Raven – Reid.


End file.
